Glow in the Dark
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: Kagome treats Sango to a modern manicure and now Miroku's going nuts! Just what on earth did Kaogme do.......?
1. Default Chapter

Hi again! Inuficcrzy here, with another brand new story. Hope no one's just this idea before.  
  
This is intended to be a short. I won't have more than five chaps, I think.  
  
Hope you all like it!  
  
Glow in the Dark  
  
Chap: paintings?  
  
Kagome smiled from her spot on the shore of the hot spring. She'd just had a wash, and changed into her cleaner clothes and felt so much better than before. Especially now. The girl from the future was buffing her nails, newly painted nails of soft pink. Doing her nails was girly, in her own opinion, but it helped soothe her like nothing else. "I wonder how long it will take Inuyasha to notice?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"AAHHHH!!" Kagome jumped and fell right back into the water. "Sango?! Don't do that to me! You scared me half to death."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-chan," the demon slayer said in soft apology, "but I wanted to join you in the bath. Don't worry, Inuyasha and Miroku are having an argument, so the leacher should be knocked out any minute now." Almost on cue, a loud crash was heard, and they could faintly hear Shippou wondering aloud how such a good monk was such a rotten pervert.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Perfect timing," Kagome sighed happily.  
  
"So what were you talking about? What did you want Inuyasha to notice?" Sango asked as she striped out of her kimono. Kagome smiled as she held out her hand to the other girl. "See anything different?  
  
Sango cocked her head, but then her eyes went wide. "Kagome? Should your fingernails be that color?"  
  
Her worried tone made Kagome laugh. "Nope. I've painted them with nail polish."  
  
Sango blinked in confusion as she walked into the water. "Nail polish?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "In my time, girls like to paint their nails to match their clothes, or just to look pretty."  
  
Sango nodded in understanding, "So it's a beauty custom?"  
  
"Sure. Want me to paint yours? It chips off after a while, but I can easily paint them again."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not! Painting nails is a wonderful girl-bonding agent." Sango shook her head at the girl's odd phrases, but smiled anyway. She had always wanted a sister her age, and Kagome was most certainly the best friend she could have hoped for. The girl held out three bottles of the polish, one clear, one pink, and one deep dark red. Sango passed by the red, it was too much like blood. The pink looked nice, but Kagome already had that on. She tapped the clear bottle. "What's this one? It looks empty."  
  
"This one? Oh, its not empty. Its my favorite finishing polish. It paints on clear, without any color, but once it dries and you show it to light, it will glow in the dark."  
  
Sango's eyes went wide. "Glow in the dark? Is it magic?"  
  
"No, just some modern science."  
  
Sango hmmmed to herself. That sounded fun. Why not? She held out her hand as she sat down in the water to soak. "Please?"  
  
"You really have to ask?"  
  
***&&^^%%$$  
  
hope you all like this!  
  
-chan: this really doesn't translate well in English, ask anyone who translates for Viz or Tokyopop. The best definition I can give is that it's a nickname for someone you like. Its mainly used for children, and as you get older, only for girls. Its like calling someone little cutie, or dear. Like I would say, 'Emily-chan.' (she's my sister) I've just called her dear Emily. 


	2. fireflies?

I'm back! Yay! Hope you all like what I've done with this, more humor coming soon!  
  
Chap: fireflies?  
  
The hanyou couldn't help it. He turned back from his position on the branch and looked back toward the camp. There was some kind of light coming from the ground. Or more specifically, from Kagome. Night had fallen fully with overcast skies that promised rain within a day or so, and they had already banked the fire hours ago. His sensitive eyes had picked it up almost immediately, and it had actually prevented him from catching even five fricken' minutes of sleep.  
  
Inuyasha frowned down at the sleeping miko from his tree. What was that weird light? Was she casting some sort of spell? It was almost completely dark in the camp, except for Kagome's hands. One rested by her open spell book. (Math? Or was it that Bie-oli-gi crap again?) The other rested on a snoring Shippou's head.  
  
And the tips of her fingers were glowing. Was it fireflies? It looked like the same type of pale green light, but it never flickered. The boy glanced at the others, checking their sleep. Both Sango and Miroku were out like a light, as Kagome would say. He jumped down from his current branch without a sound and walked over to where she lay. He crouched down carefully so his scent wouldn't wake Shippou, and just stared at her hands. Warily, he reached out a hesitant finger and touched the end of her nail. It seemed to glow most strongly there. When nothing happened, he bent down to sniff it. Yeach! It smelled like that alcohol stuff she'd used on his cuts a few times. He shuddered at the memory. Brr. Nasty stuff.  
  
Inuyasha touched her fingernails again. There was no heat except for her own, so it wasn't fire. And he couldn't sense any energy either, faint or otherwise. So it wasn't magic. So what the hell was going on?!  
  
He was weirded out enough to seriously consider something drastic, something his pride absolutely hated.  
  
He was going to have to ask the monk.  
  
***&&&^^^  
  
please review!! 


End file.
